Traditionally needle protectors for insertion needles of infusion parts are either part of the disposable packing of the inserter part or the needle protector is fastened to the infusion part and pulled away from the infusion part in direction of the insertion needle.
If the needle protector is a part of the packing in which the infusion part is delivered to the user, then the user will have to remove the packing including the needle protector some time before the infusion part is inserted, and the user will definitely have to remove the packing before the inserter or the infusion part is positioned at the skin of the user. This means that the insertion needle will be exposed for a relatively long time if the packing forms the needle protector.
If the needle protector is fastened directly to the infusion part when the infusion part is combined to a needle hub or to an automatic inserter, then the infusion part and the needle protector is normally placed on a line where first the needle protector is pulled of the insertion needle, then the infusion part is inserted and at last the device comprising a separate insertion needle is removed from the infusion part while the infusion part stay positioned subcutaneously. As all three components are to be removed along the axis formed by the insertion needle there is a risk that the needle hub/inserter is separated from the infusion part as the needle protector is removed from the infusion part. The user might need to compensate from this risk by holding the infusion part back with a finger while removing the needle protector.
The present invention is equally well-suited for all kind of infusion parts whether it is a low-profile, angled infusion part or it is an infusion part having the insertion needle positioned perpendicular to the proximal surface of the infusion part.
In this document the expression “infusion set” is used to describe the combination of a connector part, a needle hub or an inserter combined with an infusion part.